soscfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Main Page Age Life Points Life Points (LP) represent a character's life durability. When a character's HP is reduced to zero in battle, they are knocked unconscious and have their LP reduced by one. When a character loses all LP, they are lost permanently(perma-death). This means that a character with 1 LP will be lost instantly with no chance of recovery forever. However, there are a number of skills, items, and strategies to avoid losing LP and also to recover LP. See the FAQ/Gameplay Tips section for more information. It's generally inadvisable to make characters with less than 2 LP, for a number of reasons, unless you're looking for a challenge run: * With 1 LP characters, you lose the option of mid-battle resurrection. * The game can only be saved in town, so reloading the game may mean losing lots of dungeon progress or a rare item drop. The main character/hero can never lose LP, so their age can be exploited for maximum bonus points, if desired. And because of this it is recommended he only have 1 LP as it would be a waste of money to continually restore their LP's in addition to reviving him(if you don't have enough money to revive the main character they will "let it pass", you can use this to your advantage and purchase those expensive items in the shop and if you really need the money buy armor and resell it for half :/). All the other characters if you are going to view/play through all 3 endings and are not interested in a challenge run with 1 LP, then have them start with 3 LP's as you will max out in bonus points eventually but will NOT be able to add additional LP's later, this will save many resets and lost/found rare items because of perma-death. Bonus Points Bonus Points are assigned to a character's stats, and can be re-rolled an unlimited number of times. Bonus points land around 50% above the minimum fairly regularly. Anything above that is quite rare, so anything higher should be accepted immediately if you'd rather proceed to character creation(in other wards a good time to STOP rolling is when you get a number of 6 or higher above the base value). This is completely optional and can be waste of time for those playing through all 3 endings. On the 1st play through of the game characters also gain one bonus point PER level once, and stats top out at +20 above their base values. On the 2nd play through each character will gain a bonus point EVERY level and the stats top out at +30 above their base values. Gaining excessive bonus points can give characters an advantage, equipment and class changing are much easier for the player to control and have a greater impact on combat ability. However, extra bonus points may be desirable on the hardest difficulties or when doing 1 LP challenge runs. Bonus Point Recommendations In general, the primary consideration for stats should be based on the equipment you'd like a character to use. Heavy Blades tend to require high STR, Katanas AGI, heavier armors VIT, and so on. Aside from that, adding a small number of points (~5 or more) to VIT is useful for all characters to prevent unnecessary deaths, especially early in the game. However, class changing gives a bonus to HP, so more advanced players can choose to not invest in VIT. Races Race selection can help a character play their class to its fullest potential, or help in meeting certain stat goals. For example, a Ney will have an easier time eliminating the dual wield penalty requirement (25 AGI) than a Dwarf, and a Migmy will achieve better Cleric healing and mana regeneration than a Ney can, due to their higher initial PIE. Because stats have a cap of +20 above their base values on the 1st play through and +30 on the 2nd play through, certain races will always have a higher potential ''for certain roles. However, all races can play any class effectively with proper equipment, party support, and class changing -- especially later in the game, so any combination is viable depending on your preferences and desired challenge level. Talents '''Fortunate:' Lower chance of being ambushed. Bonus Points +3. * When ambushed, this lets the party "cancel" the ambush, which can be especially useful while ambushing. * However, there is a Divinity skill that can cancel or even reverse an ambush. Ambush canceling is nice, but the +3 bonus points is probably the bigger perk. * The bonus points added by this talent are apparently separate from the bonus points you can re-roll. A character with this talent therefore has a theoretical maximum of 33 bonus points at creation.（才能「武運」の+3ボーナスは別計算。武運込みでBP33までいく。）(JP wiki) * Information requested: '''Does taking this on multiple characters further reduce the chance to avoid ambush? '''Educated: Specializes in item and monster identification. * Gives a +30 bonus to item/monster ID, but a character with high PIE can hit the skill cap. * All items are automatically identified/uncursed for free upon returning to town, so this talent isn't vital, although it can make things more convenient at the beginning of the game. * Only one person needs this, preferably a Dancer or Cleric. Invincible: A sturdy body to defend against paralyze and critical attacks. * In this game, a "critical attack" is actually an instant-kill attack. Given the way LP and death works in this game, this is actually a useful talent. * Knights and Clerics get passive skills that protect from critical attacks too, but taking this talent can save a skill slot, or can be useful if you don't want to class change. Intuition: Specializes in finding treasures and identifying traps. * Gives a +30 bonus to opening locks and identifying traps. This talent is also optional since a character with high AGI and LUC can hit the skill cap. * However, certain traps can be fatal, so taking this skill might save you from a costly reload or recovery. See the FAQ/Gameplay Tips section for more information on traps. * Only one person needs this, ideally a Samurai, Ninja, Ranger, or maybe Dancer. Wild Eye: Detect secrets within the labyrinth with animal-like senses. * Enables easier discovery of ambush areas and secret doors. * Stats do not affect discovery chance. * However, most ambush areas are fairly obvious. Secrets are discovered simply by walking next to them, or the player can manually search an area if they suspect something hidden. Reserve Characters When talking to Riu to create extra party members, there will be two rows of "cards". The bottom row represents your current party, and the top row can hold extra characters. Characters can be created at any time, and will be half the level of your main character. These characters also gain experience and money while inactive; this money can be collected by visiting the Leaders Room or Base. Aside from the extra free money, it's advisable to keep at least one backup for each member of your party in case they need to spend time recovering LP. References